


Lost Memories

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten didn't know how she would do it, but she knew one thing for sure: she was going to do everything in her power to get Cameron to remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part I

“CAMERON!”

Kirsten’s worst nightmare was coming true. She just knew this was going to happen; Cameron’s heart couldn’t take it. “Call 911!” She screamed.

“No, that will put the entire Stitchers Program in jeopardy!” Maggie said sternly.

“Without Cameron there is no Stitchers Program,” Camille shouted, her words laced with anger.

“Just get him to a hospital!” Kirsten cried out. She sank to the floor and soon everything became a blur.

* * *

Hours later, Kirsten, Camille, Linus, and Maggie were waiting at the hospital for Cameron. Camille, Linus, and Maggie were all sitting in chairs, trying their hardest to stay awake while Kirsten paced around the waiting room. There was too much going on in her head to process. _She and Cameron had known each other_. Cameron still remembered it clearly, not to mention the fact that she was everywhere in his memories. She didn’t realize she had meant so much to Cameron. _He was in love with her_ , Kirsten realized as all his memories flashed around her during the stitch.

“Kirsten, please sit down,” Camille said. “You need to rest.”

“What I need is for Cameron to wake up,” Kirsten snapped.

Camille sat up and dragged Kirsten to the empty chair next to her. “What exactly did you see in the stitch?”

Kirsten shook her head. “More than I should have.”

“What does that mean?” Camille pressed. “Please tell me.”

“I was everywhere in his memories. Every conversation we had, every fight. He remembered.”

“There’s more, isn’t there?”

Kirsten nodded. “We met before, when we were kids. It was before my mom died, so I didn’t remember any of it. We were in the hospital. I was visiting my mom and Cameron had just had his heart surgery.”

Camille’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

“I don’t know,” Kirsten said almost inaudibly. “I need to find out.”

Camille nodded and walked back over to Maggie, who was staring down at tiles on the floor. “So what exactly did you tell the doctor about Cameron?”

“I told him that Cameron had a heart attack,” Maggie said. “And if anyone else asks, including his parents, that is the story you give,” she stated harshly.

“Whatever happens to Cameron, people should know about the work he’s done,” Camille said. “If he dies, then he would have died a hero. He sacrificed his life for us. He--”

“That’s enough,” Maggie interjected. “We don’t know if he’s dead. Have some faith.”

“All I have right now is a sore ass from this stupid chair and a sinking feeling in my chest. There isn’t much room for faith.” Camille stood up and walked back over to Kirsten. She wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. “What if he doesn’t wake up?” She mumbled.

Kirsten shook her head. “He will.”

“How do you know?”

Kirsten sighed. “I just do.”

* * *

An hour later, the doctor walked into the waiting room. Kirsten immediately stood up and joined him, as did the other three. “How is he?” Linus demanded.

“Mr. Goodkin is doing well. We were able to revive him, but there’s no telling how much damage the lack of oxygen did to his brain,” the doctor said.

“Can we see him?” Maggie asked.

“You may,” he stepped aside and let the four of them into Cameron’s room.

“Linus!” Cameron’s face brightened up with a huge grin when he saw his best friend.

“Dude, you scared the hell out of me,” Linus said.

“Cameron, how are you feeling?” Maggie asked him.

“I’m fine, I don’t really know what--”

“Cameron?” Kirsten walked over to him. She took his hand. “I saw them. All your memories.”

Cameron looked at her with a blank expression.

“Im sorry, but...who are you?”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this update :D

Kirsten’s head was spinning. _Who are you?_ What was going on?

“Cameron, what are talking about? It’s me. Kirsten.”

But Cameron just kept staring at her with blank eyes. “I’m sorry, but I’ve never met you before.”

“No. No no no, this isn’t happening.” Kirsten backed away and put a hand to her pounding head.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Linus blurted out. “Is this a joke?”

“It’s definitely not funny,” Camille said, shaking her head.

“I swear I’m not joking!” Cameron put his hands up in defense.

Linus widened his eyes, starting to realize what was actually happening. “Cameron, what is the last thing you remember before this?”

“I just visited Marta in the hospital after what happened. You were there too.”

“Oh my god,” Camille whispered.

“What?” Cameron demanded. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Alright Cameron, listen very carefully and do not interrupt me. You are going to be very confused but just let me finish, okay?” Camille said.

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

“You’ve lost all your memories from the past few months,” Camille started. “From the time you last remember to right now, Marta was still in the hospital, we found a new stitcher. Her name is Kirsten.” Camille paused to point at Kirsten who was leaning against the door with a pained look on her face.

“Anyway, you and Kirsten were pretty much partners in crime, and it was totally obvious to everyone except her that you were in love with her.”

_“What?”_

"Camille!" Kirsten hissed.

“Let me finish,” Camille said sternly. “Kirsten was the best stitcher you guys have ever had. She was literally made for this program.”

“What happened to Marta? Is she still here?” Cameron asked.

Camille looked nervously to Linus. “She, um, she was killed. She threatened to expose the Stitchers Program and almost killed you in the process.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Cameron mumbled. “This is too much for my head to take.”

“Yeah, well that’s not even the half of it,” Camille shrugged.

“And how exactly did I get to this point?” Cameron gestured to the room.

Camille sighed. “You were being an idiot. A hero too, but mostly an idiot.”

“You risked your life to get information to save all of us,” Kirsten finally spoke. “You injected a substance into your bloodstream to mimic death, and I stitched into you. I saw all your memories, but when we tried to bring you back, you kept flatlining. Your heart couldn’t take it, so we had to bring you to the hospital.”

“You know about my heart?”

Kirsten nodded. “You told me about it.”

Cameron wrinkled his forehead. “I want to remember everything, but I can’t. Will it come back?”

“We don’t know,” Linus said. “We’re hoping they will.”

“They need to,” Kirsten muttered to herself.

“So what happens now?” Cameron asked.

“You get some rest and return to the lab so you can continue what you do best,” Maggie joined the conversation.

“But what about Kirsten?” Camille said.

“Cameron will just have to learn how to work with her again. Now come on. Let Cameron get some rest.” She ushered Camille, Linus, and Kirsten out of the room.

Camille ran up to Kirsten, who was walking way ahead of the rest of them. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Kirsten admitted.

“Why is this affecting you so much? Honestly?” Camille deadpanned.

Kirsten shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. You’re in love with him. You’re in love with him and you can’t admit it.”

“I’m _not_ in love with him,” Kirsten said, but her tone was anything but confident.

“Look, I know that you struggle with emotions, but Cameron is the only person who has really helped you open up. He’s done more to help you in just a few months than I have the entire time we’ve been roommates.”

Kirsten hesitated for a moment. “Even if I did have some sort of feelings for him, it doesn’t even matter anymore. He doesn’t remember me.”

Camille never thought she would ever use the words ‘Kirsten’ and  ‘sad puppy dog’ in a sentence together, but that was exactly what Kirsten looked like. She hated to see her friend like this. “You just have to get him to remember you,” she encouraged. “Get him to fall in love with you again.”

“He’s not in love with me,” Kirsten tried to argue, but it was useless. Kirsten had seen his memories. She was everywhere. There was no denying Cameron was in love with Kirsten. Now it was Kirsten’s turn to help Cameron feel that again.

* * *

The next day, Kirsten decided to visit Cameron in the hospital by herself. She wasn’t exactly sure what her plan of action was going to be, but she just had to see him.

“Cameron?” Kirsten knocked on his door. “It’s Kirsten. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” she heard Cameron reply. Kirsten opened the door and walked over to him. She took a seat next to his bed.

“Have any memories come back?”

Cameron shook his head. “Not yet. But’ it has been only been a day.” He looked around the room awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with her. “So, um, you and I were pretty close?”

“You can say that.” Kirsten have him a sad smile. “We worked together on cases.” She didn’t want to bring up his not-so-secret crush on her again. He seemed to have forgotten what Camille had blurted out before due to all the medication he was given. “We were friends.”

Cameron gave her a strange look. “Was that all? Because you’ve been acting really weird around me.”

Kirsten wanted to tell him so bad. He deserved to know. But she knew it would all be too much for him to process. “We were friends. That’s it.”

“Well, I’m sure you were a great friend.”

Kirsten laughed and shook her head. “Not exactly. We argued a lot, but in the end you were always there for me. _You_ were the great friend. I didn’t appreciate it enough.”

“I wish I could remember you,” Cameron said softly. “I’ve never had many friends before. It would have been nice to remember the ones I did have.”

“Then how about we start over,” Kirsten offered.

“Only if you tell me more about yourself,” Cameron said. “You haven’t really given me any details.”

Kirsten sighed. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Cameron shrugged. “I’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m not sure how many parts there will be to this, but hopefully you liked it! Stay tuned!


End file.
